callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen
|affiliations = Wehrmacht, Group 935, Illuminati |weapon = Any weapon obtained. }} Doctor Edward'''See evidence. '''Richtofen is a sociopathic Nazi scientist who invented the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and often loves to torture and kill his various victims. He appears in Shi No Numa and in Der Riese in Call of Duty: World at War, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops he appears in all four original zombie maps, as well as appearing in Kino der Toten and Ascension. His player indicator color is green (along with Fidel Castro and Michael Rooker). He is voiced by Nolan North. BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios "Beware The Doc". This message was scrawled across walls of every town under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but "Beware The Doc". Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Proven Alias Richtofen was originally speculated to be Edward, a man heard in the radio messages in Der Riese. Several hints are given that they are the same person. *One of Richtofen's quotes is "Ed wants your head!". *One of Richtofen's quotes is "If only Dr. Maxis were here to see this...", said when near a teleporter, showing that Richtofen knows Maxis. *In the recordings, his voice is very similar to Edward's as they do in fact have the same voice actor. *The secret note to "kill Maxis" (which Edward does) that is found under a grate in Der Riese is written in an Illuminati code, and Richtofen often makes quotes about being tied to the Illuminati such as "Illuminati, I Work For Thee!" *Nikolai often refers to him as Edward. *One of Richtofen's quotes, "Fluffy, is that you?" relates him to Edward who knew Fluffy. *Along with these, Treyarch has confirmed that Richtofen and Edward heard in the messages are indeed the same person. Gallery File:Edward.jpg|Richtofen holding a Ray Gun File:IMG 0158.PNG|iPhone App Richtofen Trivia *In "Shi No Numa", it is noted that if the player goes to the book case in the doctor's quarters, there will be demonic laughter if the 'use' button is held on the books. In "Der Riese", when somebody plays as Richtofen and gets a kill, the same laugh is heard. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was planned to be mass produced and fielded to German soldiers. Richtofen says "Ahh my old friend how I've missed you!" and "The Wunderwaffe DG-2! My greatest invention!" Upon getting the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *In Black Ops, Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth. *He was one of the scientists responsible for originally creating the Zombies, and often refers to them as 'minions' or 'children'. *Doctor Richtofen is apparently part of the group, the Illuminati. *He always compliments Nikolai even though they are direct enemies (He possibly respects Nikolai because of how brutally he murdered his wives). *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia. *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not in Shi No Numa, so he most likely got it fighting in Shi No Numa. *Richtofen refers to the Wunderwaffe even if he does not get it. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie, having been badly injured. *Richtofen appears to hate Dempsey, seen throughout many of his quotes. Also, Dempsey seems to hate Richtofen in turn. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he sings the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on for Kino Der Toten, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan' when the singleplayer movie plays on the Xbox 360 and PC but is spelled correctly on the PS3. *Richtofen's outfit in Ascension seems to resemble a type of space suit. *In Ascension, it is possible to hear the voices in his head as when you play as him. *Richtofen is the only zombie character that has changed his outfit, however only in Ascension. *Richtofen's favorite upgraded weapon appears to be the Crossbow. *Richtofen has a sister, as he crushed dolls to hear her cry in anguish. *Along with Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai, he is found in Call of the Dead as an easter egg. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, Richtofen had experimented on Samantha behind Dr. Maxis back. He had also begun to hate her and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the DG-2, who was being distracted Sophia. He had also planned to kill Samantha along with Maxis. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters